Spiritum Liberum
by SpiritumLiberum
Summary: Premiers OS sur cette série. Sans prétention. A peine quelques pensées sur certains événement, marquant. Cela se situe lors de la dernière saison, War of the Damned.
1. Chapter 1

**Crixus**

Il avait suffi d'une seule erreur. La dernière. Exposer son dos. Il s'apprêtait à abaisser son épée, à prendre la vie de ce traître et ennemi de Jules César. Les Dieux n'en avaient pas voulu ainsi. Car déjà, il sentait la lance pourfendre ses chairs, le fer traversant l'abdomen, déchirant sa peau.

Un cri perça ses tympans alors que ses mains calleuses et tâchées de sang se portèrent sur le gouffre qui s'ouvrait dans son corps. Sa vie s'écoulait à présent, le liquide rouge se mêlant à celui déjà présent sur ses mains. Sur son corps. Déjà, il était à genou.

L'agitation autour de lui le laissait sans voix, la douleur lancinante tiraillant ses flans et son cœur. Naevia était à ses côtés, si proche mais déjà si loin. Que n'aurait- il pas donné pour la toucher, une dernière fois ?

- S'agit- il du Gaulois qui cherche à faire chuter Rome ?

Marcus Crassus. L'ennemi. Il approchait, vainqueur et fier, couvert de sang, sans blessures profondes. Contrairement à lui. Crixus. Le Gaulois invaincu. Mis à terre par un gamin.

- Et sa putain de femme ! Annonça Jules César en indiquant Naevia d'un geste de la main.

- Vaincu par ma main.

C'était le jeune romain dont Crixus ne connaissait pas le nom. Les traits d'un enfant mais les paroles et l'intonation d'un homme, d'un soldat. Un lâche. Qui l'avait frappé dans le dos.

- Récupère ton épée. Elle a été trop longtemps éloignée de mains inappropriées.

Une nouvelle force se mit à scintiller dans le cœur de Crixus. Une dernière envie de combattre. La rage d'être tombé sans honneur, sa légende et son nom souillés par la tromperie et la lâcheté d'un romain. Il porta sa main à l'épée, souhaitant par-dessus tout voir ses doigts se refermer sur le pommeau. Une très belle arme. En vain.

Le gamin se releva, la force et la conviction de la victoire dans sa voix.

- L'homme vit toujours… Je le ferais crucifier !

Un nouveau cri, alors, bien plus meurtri. Naevia. A genoux sur le sol, la boue maculée de sang. Une lame d'acier sous son menton, taquinant sa gorge. La mort dans ses yeux. Quant à lui, ses mains restaient compressées sur ce flot de vie qui s'échappait de lui. Il senti sa respiration s'amenuiser, déjà son cœur louper quelques battements.

- Non ! S'écrias Marcus Crassus - j'utiliserais l'opportunité d'envoyer un message à Spartacus.

Spartacus. Son plus grand ennemi de la maison de Batiatus. Devenu son ami, son frère. L'homme qui lui avait montré la voix. Qui l'avait aidé à retrouver les bras aimants de Naevia. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de la jeune femme. Sa femme. Liés par le sang, la douleur et l'amour.

- Pour qu'il connaisse les profondeurs de son échec. Et quel sort je lui ferais subir également.

Toute lueur de combativité a disparu de son regard. Il n'y avait plus de feu dans ses prunelles. Le Gaulois invaincu a mis pied à terre. Il ne se relèvera pas. Alors, il se mit à murmurer pensivement des mots pour son amour. Ne pas briser ce dernier contact. Ce dernier élan de tendresse. Ne pas mourir dans ses bras mais dans ses yeux.

- Prends- lui sa tête !

Un déchirement dans tout son être lorsque le cri de Naevia s'éleva. Il aurait aimé porté un dernier baiser à cette bouche aimée, savourer une dernière fois ses lèvres aimantes. Ses pensées s'écartèrent. Loin de ce monde, de cette terre. Il entendit encore l'écho de l'amour de Naevia. Pria pour qu'elle ne le rejoigne pas trop vite.

_Je t'attendrais mon amour._

Il meurt libre. Il meurt aimé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naevia**

C'était une autre arène, des nouveaux jeux. Bien loin de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Cependant, les romains étaient les esclaves. Les condamnés à mort. Pour rendre hommage à Crixus. Et à tous les morts.

Naevia s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal, celui qui arracherait la vie du romain qui avait pris la vie au Gaulois Invaincu. Un gamin. _Un putain de gamin_. A la détermination et à l'arrogance sans faille. Sur le chemin de la mort.

- Naevia !

Même la foule stoppa son élan lorsque Spartacus fit son entrée sur l'arène. Ses pieds soulevaient la poussière du sol. Naevia cala sa lame sous la gorge du gamin. Il était à elle.

- Prends une pause…

L'éclat de ses yeux laissa présager une grande nouvelle. Une bonne, espérait- elle, pour que leur Sauveur se mette en travers de la route de sa lame. D'ailleurs, le gladiateur fit marche arrière, se planta devant la foule tandis que sa voix s'élevait, grondante et féroce.

- Crassus offre un marché ! La vie de son fils contre cinq cents capturés dans la bataille de Crixus !

Ce fut l'étonnement et la stupeur qui scinda la foule. Et qui fit trembler la voix de Naevia lorsqu'elle répliqua.

- Un autre mensonge romain !

Le romain sous sa lame était le pourfendeur de son bien aimé. Comment pourrait- elle permettre de lui laisser la vie sauve ? Il lui avait tout pris. Même sa vie. Car déjà, elle était morte. Une ombre pâle se tenant aux côtés des vivants. Juste encore un peu. Pour assouvir sa vengeance.

- Je ne crois pas… Lui murmura Spartacus, ses yeux bienfaiteurs se posant sur elle – Mais je vais te laisser décider de son sort.

Le choix. C'est ce que Spartacus lui offrait. La liberté de décider. Ce pourquoi ils se battaient tous. Ce pourquoi Crixus était mort. Elle reposa son regard sur le fils de Marcus Crassus, maudissant ce nom et sa lignée. Elle pouvait sentir la foule dans son dos. Soudainement, le choix était trop lourd. Il y avait des pères, des fils, des maris, des amants parmi ces cinq cents hommes. Un cadeau qu'elle devait offrir. Même si pour cela, elle devait oublier sa vengeance.

Elle resserra les poings et leva le pommeau de son arme, celui- ci heurtant le visage enfantin du romain. Elle n'était pas encore morte, pas encore vaincue. Elle pourrait étancher sa vengeance, plus tard.

- Je tiens ta vie dans mes mains. Vis chaque moment en sachant qu'un jour prochain, je devrais la récupérer.

Et elle abandonna le Romain sur le sable. Avec une promesse. Mortelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nasir**

C'était un défilé de blessés, de retrouvailles, de larmes, de joie peut- être. Nasir contemplait la foule, en marche vers leur repère. Naevia à ses côtés. Des frères retrouvés, blessés mais vivants. Il ne chercha personne. Il savait qu'_il_ ne serait pas là. Il était comme la jeune femme. Perdu et empli de chagrin. Pas même un corps sur qui pleurer.

- Si ceux à qui je tenais étaient parmi eux…

Ses mots avaient le goût de l'amertume. D'ailleurs, son cœur n'était plus qu'un organe comme les autres. Il n'y avait plus de saveur, dorénavant. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le désespoir et la rage de sang que pouvaient ressentir Naevia. Vivre pour se venger.

- Nasir…

Castus venait de se glisser derrière lui. Un bref coup d'œil sur le Cilicien pour comprendre que quelque chose se passait. Aussitôt, le regard du Syrien vint se perdre dans la foule. Son cœur fit un raté, puis un deuxième. Contre toute attente, _il_ était vivant. Il venait de s'échapper de la brume continuelle dans laquelle il vivait depuis l'annonce de _sa_ mort. Il abandonna Naevia et se perdit à son tour dans la foule. Lui aussi avait le droit de retrouver l'être aimé.

Il s'arrêta devant Agron, celui- ci posant son bras sur l'épaule du Syrien. Blessé, meurtri, épuisé. Mais vivant. Le gladiateur lui offre un sourire – plutôt une grimace, larmoyante.

- Les dieux te font revenir dans mes bras…

- J'ai été idiot de les laisser…

Nasir monta une main sur la joue boursouflée du gladiateur. Pouvoir sentir son souffle, sa peau chaude. Vivant.

Il en oublia la détresse qu'il avait ressentis, la rage de vaincre et de sang lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Naevia, suppliant, lui demandant si le sort d'Agron était identique à celui de Crixus.  
Parce qu'Agron était à ses côtés, de nouveau.

_Ma place sera toujours à tes côtés._


	4. Chapter 4

**Gannicus**

Les coups firent écho à sa propre douleur et ses cris résonnèrent haut et fort dans son crâne tandis que les clous s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Vaincu. Terrassé. Crucifié.

Il était déjà fatigué. Epuisé. Harassé. Il n'était plus qu'un homme, aux portes de la mort.

Le soleil était déjà lourd sur ses épaules. Sa respiration laborieuse. Et les cris de ses frères résonnèrent encore plus forts. Les survivants. N'aurait- il pas mieux fallu tomber sous le glaive ? _Ignoble fin. Pour une légende qui était autrefois un dieu dans l'arène._

Une lueur attira son regard. Oenomaus. Ami et frère. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas seul. Accueilli par sa famille. Oenomaus. Mélitta. Crixus.  
Tous ces hommes tombés, libres.

Et l'arène se mit à scander son nom. Dieu parmi les hommes. Survivant et libre. Il avait suivi Spartacus, sa cause, juste pour le pardon, l'admiration et l'amour d'un frère. Il avait partagé la liberté auprès d'hommes de valeurs.

Saxa… Morte dans ses bras.  
Sybil. Elle avait su lui redonner goût à la tendresse et à la compassion. Il espérait qu'elle vivrait, encore longtemps.

Un cri ravageur prit source du fin fond de ses entrailles. Un déchirement de vainqueur. Faisant bouillir le sang encore chaud.  
_Les légendes ne meurent jamais._


	5. Chapter 5

**Spartacus**

Sa respiration était vacillante, son corps meurtri. Il avait, cependant, encore la force de s'inquiéter pour son peuple. Beaucoup furent perdus. Mais d'autres, vivants, pourront vivre libres. La cause était juste. Il avait gagné.

La montagne se dressait fièrement devant eux. Ils étaient là - son peuple -,eux. Ils étaient là, comme l'avait promis Laeta. Lui rendant un dernier hommage. Honorant ce pourquoi ils s'étaient tous battus.

Il fallait partir, se réfugier. On tenta de le bouger. Agron et Nasir à ses côtés.

- Patience… J'aimerais me reposer un peu…

Sa gorge était sèche, sa langue râpeuse. Il ne sentait plus son corps, pas même la douceur de la brise sur sa peau. Et pourtant, le soleil avait déjà l'air de décliner, l'air de se rafraichir, l'orage menaçait de gronder.

- Nous ne pouvons rester ici, fis remarquer Nasir, compréhensif mais pressant dans ses propos.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas… Pas plus que je ne peux vous suivre…

C'était la vérité. Que chacun avait du mal à accepter. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel orageux.

- Spartacus… Spartacus…, sembla supplier Laeta. Une alliée inattendue.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le voile de l'au-delà se percer pour lui. Il était temps de poser les armes. Il pouvait voir le visage de sa femme, sa bien- aimée Sura. Partie trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle était vengée, à présent.

- Spartacus… Ce n'est pas mon nom… Je vais l'entendre à nouveau… Prononcé par une femme aimée dans le salut tant attendu.

Déjà, il pouvait noyer son regard dans celui de sa femme. Imaginer la caresse de ses doigts, le baiser de ses lèvres. Il avait connu de la tendresse en ce monde, dans d'autres bras. Mais l'amour, le vrai, le ravageur, il ne l'avait connu et accepté que pour une.

Il sentait la tristesse, les larmes. Laeta. Agron. Nasir. Tous les autres.

- Ne versez pas vos larmes…

Il trouva la force de lever sa main, enserrant ses doigts autour de l'avant- bras d'Agron. Le frère resté debout. Puisse-t-il vivre. Libre.

- Il n'y a pas plus grande victoire que de tomber en ce monde comme un homme libre.

Rejoindre Varro. Crixus. Oenomaus. Gannicus. Saxa. Naevia. Mira. Aurelia.  
Sura. Ses bras, sa peau, son odeur.  
_Rentrer chez soi_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Agron**

Il vient de mourir. Sous ses yeux. Il le sait car il sent _son_ bras glisser le long du sien. Spartacus, mort. Le faiseur de pluie. Vainqueur de l'ombre de la mort. Champion. Sauveur. _Son frère_.

Nasir lui jette un regard. Il faut partir et il le sait. Mais la douleur et la tristesse ronge son cœur, s'immisce dans ses veines, dans ses artères. La cause n'est pas morte, non. Le grand feu est éteint, mais les braises subsistent. Il y a aura toujours quelqu'un pour attiser les flammes. Agron s'en fait la promesse.

La liberté est à vue d'œil en la personne de cette imposante montagne. Le peuple de Spartacus est libre. Libéré des chaînes, de la douleur, de la mort. Grâce à _lui_.

- Un jour, Rome s'estompera et tombera en ruine… Et pourtant, on se souviendra toujours de toi… Tous ceux qui se sont battus pour la liberté.

Puis, il se penche au- dessus du corps encore chaud, poisseux du sang de ses victimes, le visage serein et abandonné aux bras aimants. Il pose un baiser sur son front. Comme un frère.

Il décide de prendre encore quelques grappes de temps pour l'enterrer, honorer un autel pour ce corps et cette âme. Il dépose sur l'amas de pierre le bouclier, le serpent rouge trônant fièrement, comme un clin d'œil aux Dieux.

Le peuple se remet en marche. Guidé par l'esprit du Sauveur. Celui qui a su leur montrer la voix, le chemin.

La boursouflure que lui offre sa marque sur l'avant- bras est comme une relique, un souvenir.  
Le « B » n'est plus qu'un lointain passé, peuplé de fantôme.  
Alors Agron, reste là, encore. Pour s'imprégner de la liberté, du goût amer qu'i encore être en vie alors que beaucoup de frères sont morts.  
Duro. Spartacus. Crixus. Gannicus. Et tous les autres.

La main réconfortante de Nasir vient trouver son épaule. Il est temps. Un sourire fait chavirer son cœur. Et il comprend tout.  
Il peut vivre, libre. Il peut honorer la mémoire de ses frères.  
_Promesse de vie pour tous les morts._

**_The end _**

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont lu ces OS, qui les ont apprécié et commenté. C'est toujours plaisant. _

_Je vous remercie donc de votre intérêt & achève cette série d'OS sur la petite note joyeuse ; eh oui, Agron & Nasir sont vivants ! _


End file.
